bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegrune Wagner
|meaning =Victory Wagon Driver |kanji =シーグルーン・ワグナー |romanji =Shiiguruun Wagunaa |race =Human ( ) |birthdate =October 5th |age = Appears in Early Twenties |gender = Female |height = 5'11 |weight = 136lb |eyes =Red |hair = Silver-tinged Blue |bloodtype =O |affiliation = Wandenreich Cult of Yhwach |previous affiliation = |occupation =Sternritter |previous occupation =Vice Hunting Captain, |epithet ='"V"' - The Valkyrie |team =Sternritter |previous team =2nd Jagdarmee |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |education =Quincy Teachings |marital status = |alignment = |family = |status =Active |bow =Sankt Vergeltung |seele = |ginto = |vollstandig =Walküreiel }} Siegrune Wagner (シーグルーン・ワグナー, Shiiguruun Wagunaa) was an Echt Quincy aligned with the reborn Wandenreich under the leadership of Reinhild. She is a staunch believer in the Cult of Yhwach and was eventually appointed as the loyal bodyguard of Minister and Sternritter Leonardo Fromm. In addition as bodyguard, Siengrune simultaneously served as the Vice Hunting Captain of the Second Jagdarmee, where she was tasked with choosing and training captured Arrancar in becoming footsoldiers for the Wandenreich. Following Reinhild's reorganization of the Wandenreich after their loss in the , Siegrune was promoted to serve as a member of the reformed Sternritter, with the designation of "V" - "The Valkyrie". Born hundreds of years after the first in , Siegrune was raised to believe in the tenants preached by Leonardo Fromm and the Cult of Yhwach. When Siegrune came of age, she immediately joined the Wandenreich and learned the ways of the Quincy to be of use to his majesty, . Assigned to the Jagdarmee, Siegrune was originally tasked to bring the various surviving Quincy factions to heel under the Wandenreich umbrella willingly or by force. When the Quincy Invasion of Hueco Mundo began, Siegrune was then moved to the 2nd Jagdarmee to forcibly capture surviving and eliminate to make way for eventual Quincy habitation. During the second , Siegrune did not participate in the Invasion of Soul Society like the rest of her kin. Instead, Siegrune was tasked to guard the Quincy colony in alongside her superior, Leonardo Fromm. Appearance Siegrune was a tall and buxom woman with pale skin and silver hair tinged with blue. Personality History Upon reaching adulthood, Siegrune joined the Wandenreich as a full-fledged member. She was subsequently assigned to the 3rd Jagdarmee and was tasked to search for the various secluded Quincy factions scattered in the Human World and the Spiritual Realms outside of and bring them under the arm of the Wandenreich with subtle threats or diplomacy. In the event the Quincy factions refused, Siegrune was commanded to forcibly bring them to heel under the jurisdiction of the Wandenreich, which was often the case. One such group was the Ishida Faction. However, they managed to resist the machinations of the Wandenreich and would gradually die off from Hollow attacks and years later. As a result of these missions, eventually came under the belief that the Quincy had disappeared or become extinct, when in actuality they had merely retreated to the secluded realm of to await for reawakening. For her actions and achievements in the Wandenreich Reunification Plan, Siegrune was personally promoted to the 2nd Jagdarmee by his majesty, . As a member of the 2nd Jagdarmee, Siegrune was part of an expeditionary force dispatched to explore the forbidden realm of to determine if it was a suitable area for Quincy expansion and colonization. As a result, Siegrune was eventually stationed in Hueco Mundo during the majority of the and did not participate in the invasion of with the Soldat. Along with Sternritter Leonardo Fromm and the rest of the Jagdarmee, Siegrune quelled an attempted Arrancar rebellion against the Quincy with brutal efficiency. Like with all Wandenreich-aligned Quincy, Siegrune was subjected to despite being stationed in . However, Siegrune managed to avoid direct contact with the light, and only lost the ability to use her Quincy: Vollstandig. While many of the surviving Quincy took it as a betrayal from their majesty, Siegrune believed it to be a sign of divine retribution due to her self-perceived weakness and the failure of the Sternritter to protect . After her promotion to Sternritter, Siegrune received the right to form a personal guard of Quincy. She called her squad, Einherjar. It was mostly composed of Quincy recruited from the remnants of the 2nd Jagdarmee. Synopsis Bleach Renascence Prologue *Warmongers (Mentioned) Equipment Quincy Cross: As with all Quincy, Siegrune carried a Quincy Cross. It was primarily used as a focus for her Reishi Weapon. Due to her loyalty to Leonardo and belief in the Cult of Yhwach, Siegrune's Quincy Cross appeared to be very similar to his. As such, it appeared to be an elaborate rosary that featured a six-pointed star with two prongs laid over a halo. Siegrune generally wore her Quincy Cross as a necklace. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Siegrune possessed an enormous amount of spiritual power for her age, allowing her to conquer and subjugate the various Arrancar and Hollow inhabitants of with ease. It was widely estimated to match or surpass the likes of Captain-class Shinigami and Espada-class Arrancar. However, it paled in comparison to older Quincy such as Reinhild, Leonardo Fromm or . It is made more apparent when these individual Quincy exerted their reiatsu over the others, as she will submit to their presence. The Valkyrie (戦姫 (ザ・ワルキュー), Za Warukyuu; Japanese for "War Maiden"): Unlike her master, Leonardo Fromm, Siegrune was not blessed with a Holy Schrift by . However, Siegrune developed a set of skills in reishi-base body enhancement that in conjunction with her Reishi Weapons, would largely set her apart from the rest of Wandenreich-aligned Quincy. During the activation of "The Valkyrie", Siegrune becomes enveloped by reishi and appeared to have a blue hue over her body. The Valkyrie was believed to be a skill based on Siegrune's interpretation of the Quincy's Blut. *'Enhanced Condition': Greatly increased speed, strength, and durability. *'Enhanced Healing Factor': *'Wing Manifestation': During the effect of "The Valkyrie", Siegrune manifests a pair of Reishi Wings on her back. These Reishi Wings provided Siegrune the ability to engage in high-speed flight. In addition, Siegrune's Reishi Wings could be used as extensions of her own body and as such, can fire numerous Heilig Pfeil throughout it. During the heat of battle, Siegrune had been noted to utilize her wings as makeshift shields and can bear the brunt of multiple attacks before dissipating. : In accordance to her status as a , Siegrune possessed the ability to passively/actively absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own to form various armaments such as her lance and shield. Much like the rest of her kin, Siegrune had an easier time gathering spiritual energy in Reishi rich environments such as and . Siegrune's skill in reishi manipulation was very developed and believed by many to be leagues apart from many of her Quincy brethren. *'Self-Induced Youth & Longevity': Like with many of the the Old Guard Quincy within the , Siegrune had managed to supernaturally retain her youth and vigor of that of a young woman in her late twenties despite being over several hundred years old. Her technique was believed to be based on regular reishi rejuvenation techniques mixed with her interpretation of Blut. It was deemed superior to that of fellow Sternritter and her master, Leonardo Fromm, who was known to have failed to maintain his youthful appearance. *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): A highly advanced technique considered nigh impossible to learn. Its success was entirely determined by the user's knowledge in reishi manipulation and anatomy. As such, only the best scholars and warriors bore the possibility to learn it. The technique allowed Siegrune to control her body parts with strings of spiritual energy emitted from her brain, which took the form of countless reishi strings. In this case, it facilitated the act of puppetry, allowing free movement despite paralysis, broken bones, or anything that could hinder movement. *' ': :* Wechseln: (平行移動 (ウェクセルン), Uekuserun, German for "Shift", Japanese for "Parallel Displacement"): A sub technique of Hirenkyaku developed by Siegrune, it required exceptional skill in reishi manipulation to successfully utilize. *' ' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A relatively advanced Quincy ability that granted an individual inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy could dramatically increase their attack and defense power to extreme levels equal or near to that of their Shinigami counterparts. Blut was significantly dangerous but it possessed one noticeable flaw. The two forms of blut for attack and defense work could not be maintained simultaneously; it utilized two completely reishi systems and currently could not coexist in a singular fashion. :*' ' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive variant of Blut, it granted Siegrune the ability to increase his own attack power to a point where he could match or exceed the physical capabilities of Captain-class Shinigami and Espada-class Arrancar. It was noted by Siegrune that Blut Arterie was the only way for a Quincy to pose any significant threat to powerful enemies. :*' ' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): ::*' ' (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): An enhanced version of Blut Vene in which the Reishi flow in the veins poured outward to form a powerful shield around the wielder's body and clothing. : Reishi Weapon Sankt Vergeltung (大仇討ち (ザンクト・バーゲルタング), Zankuto Baagerutangu; German for "Saint Retribution", Japanese for "Great Holy Revenge"): As a Quincy, Siegrune possessed the ability to gather ambient spiritual particles and energy to form Reishi Weapons. Her favored Reishi Weapons appeared as a Spiral Lance she referred to as Sankt Vergeltung. It was most notable for being strong and incredibly durable, having been seen to possess the cability to shatter weapons and buildings with a single strike. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Anyone caught within the range of Siegrune's Heilig Pfeil were completely vaporized. :* Charged Heilig Pfeil: :* Heilig Lanze (神聖槍 (ハイリッヒ・ランス), Hairihhi Ransu; German for "Holy Lance", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Lance"): Heilig Lanze was more than capable of completely razing the entire battlefield, largely due to the theoretically infinite range of the technique. Required precise control in reishi manipulation as one simple misstep could easily cause the Heilig Lanze to go out of control or disperse. The Heilig Lanze was described as the technique that allowed Siegrune to conquer the nascent Quincy factions who refused to join and submit the . Heilig Schild (神聖盾 (ハイリッヒ・トシルト), Hairihhi Shiruto; German for "Holy Shield", Japanese for "Sacred Shield"): The Heilig Schild was the complementary reishi armament of the Sankt Vergeltung. It appeared as a similarly designed Spiral Shield that she held on her left arm. It was metallic gray in color that would eventually take on a bluish hue during battle as a result of becoming heavily saturated with Siegrune's spiritual energy. During combat, three protrusions would triangularly extend around the Heilig Schild. :* Holy Protection: However, Holy Protection required complete focus and attention in reishi control in order to be fully utilized. In addition, Siegrune was also required to remain completely stationary. Reishi Sword: In the event that her Spiral Lance and Shield were unfit for close quarters combat, Siegrune would instead manifest an ornate Reishi Sword with a spiral guard as an alternative. Outside of combat, Siegrune was often seen equipped with her Reishi Sword. She regularly kept her Reishi Sword sheathed on her left hip for ease of use. Quincy: Vollstandig Walküreiel (神の処女 (ワルキューレル), Warukyuureru; German for "Valkyrie of God", Japanese for "God's Maiden"): Following , Siegrune can no longer can access Quincy: Vollstandig. Siegrune claimed that Walküreiel significantly enhanced her abilities, specifically that of "The Valkyrie". Gallery File:SiegSel.gif File:SiegSel1.gif File:SiegSel2.gif File:SiegSel3.gif Notes Trivia *Siegrune despised Executive Hunting Captain of the 1st Jagdarmee, , claiming him to be an amoral and deranged animal in human disguise. Behind the Scenes *Several of Siegrune's abilities were conceptualized with the help of AbysmalShadows. :*Siegrune's Wechseln was partially inspired by the Zero Shift from the video game series, Zone of the Enders. *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a character and a famous person. * Character Image and several abilities were based on that of Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Females Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter